The Fall
by Vetti
Summary: [HIATUS] Angels, demons, and red strings of fate. [Kaname x Zero]


**The Fall**

Zero's silver wings fluttered before folding itself and resting, urging Zero to walk with his bare feet on the soft cotton-like surface of the floor. Upon the direct contact of the soft cotton-like floor and his feet, Zero let out a small sound of contentment. Unlike most of the angels in heaven, he didn't feel much comfortable flying. He preferred walking which seems too humane. He assumed he adapted this from his previous mortal life, if he were ever a mortal in his past life.

Zero's feet sunk deeper with every step taken. This was one of the reasons why most angels preferred flying than walking in heaven, the floor wasn't really sturdy due to the fact that the floor was basically layers and layers of clouds. Contrary to popular belief, or scientifically in this case, there were certain types of clouds that had the same soft and fluffy texture you imagined it to be but these types of clouds were only constructed in heaven, made by the Seraphim.

"Zero!"

Zero turned to where the sound came from and was greeted with a disheveled arch angel whom had mortal dust smeared across his bodice; the arch angel must have come back from the mortal realm. It wasn't so uncommon seeing arch angels smeared with mortal dust, seeing as they enjoy human contact most in the entire hierarchy of angels.

"Yes, what must be your purpose for coming all the way here?" Zero inquired the arch angel in such an elegant manner; the angel was rendered speechless and foolish looking in front of the higher angel.

The tips of Zero's lips quirked a little in a vain attempt to smile before telling the lower ranked angel, "Breathe in a little, and breathe out. Now, tell me what is it you would like to speak about?"

This seems to have snapped the angel out of his reverie for the angel finally explained, "I—well, God. He, uh, He is calling for your presence. There were, uh, lost souls wandering in the mortal realm. He wants you to reclaim them, I think, 'cause they were believed to, unknowingly, leave heaven without anyone knowing."

"I see," Zero mumbled to himself whilst nodding in affirmation and implored from the other angel, "Where is God? This isn't sufficient information for a visit to the mortal realm."

"I, well, God is _resting._ It's the seventh day, and it would be a downright sin to disturb his rest!" the arch angel argued one-sidedly.

"I see. I will just approach one of the seraphs. Thank you, and please rest, the human realm can be quite tiring," Zero spoke before spreading his wings and flying to the direction of the nearest seraphs. Flying wasn't his thing but it would be so much faster when compared with walking. He'd be with the seraphs faster this way and get away from the arch angel. He was getting tired of acting polite to the lower ranked angels.

Once he caught sight of a seraph, he approached the seraph, walking on the last few steps because it was a sign of disrespect to simply fly towards a seraph or God; you were supposed to intentionally put yourself under the higher rank not the other way around.

"Seraph!"

The seraph stopped on his tracks and turned to Zero before smiling serenely. The seraph let out a small high-pitched chuckle before inquiring from the silverette, "What is this cherub's purpose for approaching me?"

"Were you informed of any lost souls escaping from heaven's gates?"

"Wait, let me check," the seraph responded, closing his eyes and tapping into the minds of other seraphs. One skill and disadvantage angels would acquire once they are seraphs was to be able to tap into the minds of other seraphs, and allowing other seraphs to tap into your own mind. This was one of the reasons Zero didn't accept the position of a seraph. He was offered several times but he cannot fathom being completely open with everyone with everything, it was illogical, in his perspective.

The seraph's eyes changed its color, it was aquamarine before closing his eyes, but now it was a dull shade of purple, this meant that the eyes of the seraph whose mind he was tapping was purple, "Yes. Cherub, you are to visit the boundary separating the nations of Portugal and Spain. The supernatural occurrences in that place seems to have increased, the reason of that might be the loss of human souls in heaven. If they were to stay there any longer, they might materialize and be condemned to the eternal afterlife in the purgatory or worse, hell. There are six of them; we can guarantee you that they are all together so it will be easy to track them. God sends his regards. He says He is sorry He cannot tell you this personally but this is Sunday, the Sabbath, God must _rest._ "

"I see, thank you."

"Yes, good luck," the seraph concluded before his eyes returned to its aquamarine shade; this meant that the seraph in front of him was no longer tapping the mind of the other seraph that he conversed with.

Zero flew to the opposite side of the seraph, where the fountain of predestination was present.

Landing in front of the fountain, he was able to catch sight of the different happenings in the different places all around the world. Seeing the place where he was supposed to leave for, he experimentally touched the flowing water, before separating the water into two detached parts and entering the space, or rather the black hole, created with the separation of water.

Zero was then lead to seemingly unending darkness, which he knew was simply, the portal towards the mortal realm. Spreading his wings a bit further, there was no longer endless darkness, the intricate detailing engraved on his wings glowed, a mixture of silver, gold, and lilac surrounded him.

When he saw light at the seemingly endless tunnel of darkness, Zero advanced towards the direction of the light, not wanting to spend any more time in darkness, he felt claustrophobia creeping up on him with every passing second inside the God forsaken place.

But, something stopped him mid way. Mid way towards the light, he felt hands tugging on his wings which were weird since the fountain of predestination only let one angel per portal. It was highly unlikely that any being were to mess up the portal or the fountain since it was Sabbath, even demons rested on this day. It was the unspoken law and treaty between the two battling races. There would be peace on the seventh day for it was God's rest day. Whether the demons liked it or not, God created everything in the world. God didn't create them directly, per se, but demons were the fruit of his creations thus they also had a part of them which God rightfully owned.

The tight grip on Zero's wings grew more compact, pulling the silver haired angel backwards, away from the light as he tried to fly away from the rough grip.

"G-get off of me!"

Zero could feel his feathers slowly being pulled out, piece by piece, inflicting more pain than he could handle. As crimson red droplets fell on his back, he arched and screamed his lungs out. It seemed as if his vocal chords were also being tampered with, due to the endless screaming caused by the overwhelming pain. He could only scream in agony as his once beautiful silver wings are being stripped of its beauty with every feather plucked. If this continued, Zero was sure he would die. Angels highly depended on their wings for their everyday living. Zero would probably end up as a mortal or serve the purgatory, guiding lost souls in another life. Either way, he was almost sure that he would die in this condition if no one were to aid him.

The warm hands stopped for a moment, ceasing the pain the silverette felt. But, the relief was short lived as hands gripped Zero's wings and forcefully pulled the silverette's wings apart.

Zero screamed in mind numbing pain, as his wings were forcefully ripped apart from his flesh. He felt the sudden gush of blood, his blood, and it was streaming down the floor, or what he considered to be the floor, in the endless pit of darkness. He could no longer feel his wings anymore now. Now, he understood, there was no more. His wings were gone. He could no longer feel.

 _Is this how it feels to be human?_ Zero asked himself as he lost consciousness and let himself succumb into the darkness, the darkness that held no light, the dormant darkness that was inside him, in his mind.

* * *

Kaname was walking through the streets of modern day Japan, enjoying the poorly hidden glances of admiration and flirty looks that held no shame for such actions.

 _Stereotypical,_ Kaname mentally told himself as he walked pass the usual crowd. Every single time he went to the mortal realm, he was either greeted with horny women or men, begging to be fucked. Teenagers who are either too shy or too bold, children who are too innocent for anything, and elderly people who practically don't know what to do, not that he cared, he didn't really swing that way, or that _age._

Then again, he was older than them and well, _shit,_ people in hell were so much older than them. Okay, he just didn't like oldies. He just couldn't bear defiling himself with elderly and wrinkly mortals, or even immortals.

 _Whoever has that kink is just plain sick,_ Kaname thought to himself. Even he, the infamous prince of hell, son of Haruka Kuran and Juuri Kuran, cringed at the sight of old men and women as he smothered his filthy mind with sexual thoughts revolving around such subjects.

"Ah, Kuran-sama!" A high pitched female voice called out to the demon prince.

Kaname turned to the direction of the voice and was pleased to find a fellow demon who was also wandering off in the mortal realm with her own noble friends. It seems as if hell wasn't as entertaining as it used to be now. Then again, you'd probably get tired of the endless screams and annoying shrieks of the humans who were mercilessly tortured in hell, even if you were a demon.

"Ah, Ruka was it?" Kaname asked after he advanced towards the fellow demon that seemed shell-shocked at the other's actions.

"Yes…How are you able to use your powers in the mortal realm?" Ruka inquired from the prince.

Kaname smirked at the other's reaction and answered in a playful manner, "Ah, that information is classified only for royalty such as me. And, anyway, I believe that it is only we that can be able to use our abilities in the mortal realm so there is no use even if I tell you."

Ruka felt flustered after realizing she had only been staring at the prince in the entire time he was trying to explain something. She nodded her head despite the fact that she wasn't able to catch whatever the other was saying, fearing that asking for him to repeat his explanation would cause her the position she had as of current. She ran away after bidding the prince goodbye in fear of saying something wrong or something that might displease him.

 _Tch, even demons aren't interesting anymore. Whatever is there left in the world for me?_

Kaname stared at the back of the other demon as the latter disappeared from his sight, obviously approaching her friends and most likely, seeking comfort and protection from them. Kaname slumped a little and walked away from the place where the noble demon left him. It was hard to find someone who will keep you entertained, even just for a while.

Kaname let out a breathe he was holding, he was getting more and more frustrated by the minute and something brilliant just popped up his mind causing him to smirk. _If a human or a demon cannot satiate my interests, perhaps an angel will._

"Seiren," Kaname whispered to the wind and suddenly, a strong gust of wind past flew him and he knew it was his servant.

Seiren kneeled before the brunette in respect and asked, "What is it that you need me for, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname grinned widely and replied, "I want you to get me an angel. The finest kind, not those freaky Seraphim, I want a _real_ angel. Bring forth a cherub."

"Kaname-sama, you must know that it is Sabbath. It is illegal to interfere with heaven as of now, we are of no power to do so," Seiren explained to the brunette in a dull manner.

Kaname was vexed so he reasoned, "I am the _prince of hell._ You shall not disobey me. I don't care whatever laws I might break. My command is absolute and you will do as I command."

Seiren didn't speak for a moment before nodding stiffly, "Very well then. I wish you are patient for it hard to tamper the records of heaven, but seeing as God is at rest, this should be easier."

"Do what you must," Kaname approved as he waved his hand off, dismissing his servant.

* * *

Deafening silence fell upon him, his eyes gazing at an endless loop of darkness. There was nothing, no light, no angels, no demons, humans, nothing…completely nothing. Slowly, a foreign light was blinking from a certain angle of the seemingly infinite darkness. Running towards the light, Zero was able to see a full view of his surroundings.

Encased within four walls, a slightly open door, and a striped wall paper were the first things he took note off. Noticing the unnatural warmth, he scanned himself and realized he was in a bed, surrounded in numerous blankets which were the reason why he felt so warm.

Staring blankly at the door, wishing for someone, anyone, to open it, to give him company but he was only met with silence; Mind numbing silence.

Turning to his sides, he took notice of a figurine, an _angel_ figurine which made him remember. Eyes widening in sudden realization, he felt up his back, running his hands all over his behind, looking, and searching for proof, for evidence of his wings and his existence as an angel. But, they were no longer there. Was he reduced to a mere mortal now?

Lost in deep thought, his anguish caused him to ignore a man entering the room he was in. Zero was only notified of another presence when a slightly high but masculine voice interrupted his train of thought, "Are you feeling well?"

Zero stared at the man in confusion, unable to form any coherent words.

"I see," the man looked sad for a while before continuing, "I am Kaien Cross, ex-demon hunter. You don't need to introduce yourself. I already know who you are."

Zero cleared his throat before questioning the other man, "And, how would you, a mere human, know of me?"

"That is classified information."

Zero stared at the other man longer, in hopes of being spoken about his involvement with supernatural creatures such as himself. Yet, to his dismay, the other seemed to have no intention of making his sources known.

"You are the…cherubim of chastity and abstinence, am I right?"

Zero complied with the other and nodded his head and affirmation. Still flooded with questions, Zero managed to blurt out, "W-what do you want from me!"

The blonde man chuckled for a moment, releasing the tension built up from the uncertain atmosphere created by the former angel and explained, "I want nothing, Zero-kun, but if you do want a background story of how I got you here then you are welcome to ask."

Zero looked uncertain for a second before declaring, "Yes, please do. I would like to know how."

* * *

"What do you mean the angel got away!?" Kaname boomed on his silver haired secretary, who seemed unaffected by the obvious show of fury.

"Your highness, he didn't _get away_ per se, but rather a human found him just when I was about to collect the angel's remains and bring him to you. But, granted, I was able to tear his wings off. There's a possibility he is living in his mortal form, seeing as he cannot survive without his wings," Seiren informed Kaname.

"Stuck in the mortal realm, aye?" Kaname muttered to himself in amusement, while turning away from Seiren and looking out at the numerous tormented souls suffering in hell; an angel stuck on Earth was one case that was very unheard of, thus the value of the angel merely increased tenfold from that moment on.

"Tell me more about this cherub, Seiren."

"From what I have gathered, he is the cherub of both chastity and abstinence. He is the only cherub who embodies two heavenly virtues at the same time. His appearance is not very known. Many have seen him but those who have seen him, have their memories wiped immediately; the only ones who remember him are the seraphim for they have four heads, at most one of their heads would remember the angel's appearance but it seems that those seraphim who have seen him have also forgotten. Therefore, God is the only one who knows of this angel. There is not much known about this angel, only that he is one of God's most favored," Seiren responded.

"How interesting," Kaname mused to himself, "I surely would look forward to hunting this angel. Does he have a name?"

"Yes, indeed he does, but this information might seem unimportant for he might either forget his memories and continue living as a human or be untrusting of the humans enough to give out a faux name."

"Regardless, give me the name," Kaname demanded.

"His name is Zero Kiryu," Seiren replied.

"Very well then; Tomorrow, I will be leaving. Inform my family of this and under no circumstances must you follow me or let other demons follow me, understood?" Kaname commanded.

Seiren nodded her head and resumed her previous duties, walking away from Kaname's office.

Kaname left the room and took a stroll around hell, engraving all the wondrous sights of tortured men and women all around into his mind. But, it seemed as if something wasn't right. He wasn't enjoying everything as much as he did. The fiery flames of hell held no thrill for him anymore; maybe it was because of the fact that this wasn't what hell originally was, and how he knew this.

Hell wasn't that feared place where sinners were to be tortured for the rest of eternity. No, it wasn't like that. Hell was a place for the fallen, God's creatures who have strayed from his grasp. It was all the same with heaven, heaven wasn't a wonderland filled with the loveliest and purest of all, it used to be a place for the creatures that God has deemed worthy enough to spend his eternal life with. These two extremes only evolved into greater opposites as more and more creatures filled them.

Hell wasn't a place of torture but then, humans started assuming that Hell was supposed to work this way that they came into Hell believing and even convincing the other fallen that this was not how hell was supposed to be. This was supposed to be the extreme torture, breaking of bones, screams filling every corner of the place. And, from that moment on, hell evolved into what is it now.

Kaname didn't know much about heaven, all he knew was that heaven used to be this blank white space, same as hell used to be a blank black vicinity, it was the people who have created this atmosphere between the two. The only constant dimension in the world was the purgatory for even the mortal realm was constantly changing.

Clearing his thoughts, Kaname went back to his lair, not wanting to see the sight he deemed unsavory for the moment. Sitting on a corner of his lair, he closed his eyes and let rest smother him whole for demons did not _sleep,_ they needed no temporary physical sustenance mortals constantly seek, they were _demons_ bound to an eternal life of nothingness, they were the everything that consisted of nothing, therefore they could do what they please even if it were not necessary. Rest would be a great example of that.

* * *

"Are you telling me that you managed to find me in my mortal form, beaten and half-way through the portal?" Zero tried to Clarify with the blonde man.

"Yes," Kaien confirmed, "But, I managed to catch a glimpse of your cherub form just before you turned into a human, your wings were torn, I believe it was just your body's instinctual reaction to your condition as of then."

"I—Okay," Zero clenched and unclenched his hands before continuing, "So, if the turning of my body is instinctual, then when my body is ready to turn back to its original form, I will automatically turn back to a cherub?"

Kaien looked conflicted and smiled apologetically at the silverette, "I'm sorry, Zero-kun, but I do not know. These things are beyond my scope of knowledge. I only know the basics for it was part of my profession as a demon hunter."

Zero looked disappointed but, nonetheless, thankful. He bowed his head in gratitude and signaled the blonde man that he preferred to be alone. But, it seemed as if the man hadn't caught the signal for he had sat down on the foot of the cherub's bed and started talking, "You know, you seem very familiar to me…Were you human once?"

Zero stared and shook his head, "I don't know. I think, but I don't really know."

"You know, there are plenty of things uncertain in the world. But, these uncertainties we encounter in our lives make our lives worth living, worth protecting, and worth remembering. Maybe this whole idea is foreign to you, seeing as the only life you remember is that of an angel but for now, you are mortal. Live with the uncertainties for it is a balance of the good and the bad, the known and the unknown. It is the neutral which does not exist in heaven," Kaien asserted to the silverette before smiling and walking away from the former angel.

Once the ex-hunter was gone, Zero mused to himself, "The neutral, huh?" before surrendering to the inviting call of what mortals would like to call _sleep._

Zero was sitting in the middle, or what he deemed middle, of a boundless room which was very much alike to purgatory, the only difference was that this _room_ was empty. The purgatory was the most populous of all the immortal dimensions while the mortal realm was the most populous of _all_ dimensions so it was a shock to him to find the usually crowded purgatory empty and…wait, there's someone in the distance.

Waving his hands in mid-air, Zero shouted to the stranger in hopes of catching the stranger's attention, "Hey! Over here!"

And it did. A slightly pale brunette with burgundy eyes and ran off to him in full speed. Zero wasn't able to notice the former gone until the brunette whispered to the silverette in a baritone voice that was a tad too seductive than necessary, "What do _you_ want?"

"Well, I was hoping that you'd know why we're here in the first place, trapped and all, without the usual populous appeal of the purgatory."

"So, is this the purgatory?" Kaname inquired from the silverette whose face was hidden from his sight.

"Well, it looks like it," Zero muttered unsurely before turning back to survey his surroundings and replied to the brunette without revealing his face to the latter and seeing the latter's face _at all._

"Oh, what's your name?" Kaname asked the silverette.

Zero turned around and made direct eye contact with the brunette. Smiling, he told the brunette, "I'm Zero, I'm glad to meet you," and reached his arm out for a hand shake.

Kaname was stunned at the other man's physical appearance. If he was cheesy enough, he would say that the man was the incarnate of beauty but of course, he had plenty of dignity so he'll just settle for _absolutely stunning._ Then, a hand reached out to him and finally, he was back to the current situation.

"I—What was your name again?"

The silverette seemed forgiving enough and repeated his previous answer, "I am Zero Kiryu. Lovely meeting you."

"I'm Kaname…Kuran. It's very nice to—," Kaname stopped midway when his head started hurting, a migraine was making its way. Grasping his head in deep agony, he kneeled in pain and screamed until everything faded into another environment entirely

* * *

Kaname's consciousness was brought back as he forced himself to arise from his rest. Kaname brushed his hair with his fingers and ridiculed himself thinking, _Wow, I would even go as far as creating the appearance of an angel I have never met. Maybe, the mortal realm is already taking its effect on me._

After being robbed of his rest time, Kaname stood up from his position and decided that it was high time that he left for the mortal realm and find the angel that he interesting angel Seiren attempted to catch.

Unbeknownst to him, the wielders of fate were giggling to each other, knowing that the encounter would provide a great leap in the relationship of both the brunette demon and the silverette angel. The effects of the neutrality barrier made by the mortal realm would do plenty and an encounter in a dream would only be a great jumpstart for the two men.

The red string of fate bounded the two and this red string of fate was one of the things that you can never tamper with. Two entities' lives will continue looping over and over again, being reincarnated over and over again until they are able to find their appropriate partners and even then, death would create no barrier to the connection, none at all for the red string of fate captivated all, and bounded all.

* * *

So, this hasn't been proofread or actually even _read_ in a long time. This is probably one of the better parts of my old writing so I'll likely continue this compared to the one I posted earlier. Nonetheless, tell me what you think?


End file.
